


breathe, my love

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe - Third Year Injury, Hinata has an injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Time Skip, Yikes, or more like meeting again after three years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Hinata didn't expect to see Kageyama again three years after losing touch, especially at the one place where they'd met once before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	breathe, my love

**Author's Note:**

> injury au :)  
> trigger warning for leg injuries !!
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 1: first meeting
> 
> this is my first time participating in all of this aaa !! im soso excited !!

Shouyou let out a small breath as he gripped the volleyball in his hands tightly, his hands trembling. For the longest time, he hadn’t held a volleyball, hadn’t jumped at his highest as adrenaline flowed through his veins. Not since high school, not since he got injured in their last game of their third year. 

He found himself back at Karasuno’s gym, sun shining through the windows, illuminating the gym. The wooden floor shined, as if it was only recently cleaned, perfect for a day of volleyball practice. 

He tossed the ball into the air, knowing he couldn’t do a jump serve, but wanting to try it. All he wanted was to jump again, to spike, to receive, to do anything related to volleyball. Shouyou ignored the way his leg ached as got ready to jump, putting his weight on both of his legs. 

He jumped up, feeling the air as it passed through his body, putting one of his hands up to hit the ball. He was  _ doing _ it, after so long he was finally in the air, finally going to see the view from the summit-

Until he felt a blinding pain in his left leg, Shouyou immediately falling to the ground with a loud thud. He heard the ball bounce next to his head as he brought his leg to his head, his face grimacing in pain.

“No…” he whispered as he held onto his leg, the excruciating pain making it harder for him to think straight. All he wanted to do was hit a ball again, jump again, play again, so why was it so hard for him to? Why couldn’t he jump anymore?

Shouyou flinched as he heard the door to the gym open, breathing too heavily to even attempt to get up. Whoever was there would probably kick him out, maybe call an ambulance, which made him shut his eyes out of fear.

He heard a small gasp, Shouyou guessing the person was staring at him through the doorway as he writhed in pain on the floor. 

Then, he heard it, and he knew exactly who this person was, who this person meant to him.

“Hinata…?” The person whispered, and Shouyou started to sweat. After three years, the voice he’d come to fall in love in echoed through the gym. The person he hadn’t seen in so long, now within reach. Then, Shouyou realized, and he tensed up.

Kageyama shouldn’t be seeing this. Kageyama didn’t deserve to see it, not after he saw it when it first happened. Not after all they went through. But Shouyou couldn’t bring himself to respond, couldn’t bring himself to look at his former partner in the eye. So, he grunted as the pain grew a bit stronger, letting out tiny whimpers.

No matter how hard he cursed at himself for showing Kageyama his pain, for letting Kageyama see this, he couldn’t control himself as he curled inwards, the pain in his leg starting to become too painful for him to keep his eyes open.

He heard Kageyama’s footsteps as he got closer to Shouyou, hearing the ball move as Kageyama kneeled down next to him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

The pain he felt when Kageyama did this, despite him doing it as slow as possible, spread throughout his body quickly. He peered his eyes open, settling on Kageyama’s face that was laced with concern.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked, using his other hand to pry Shouyou’s hand off of his leg. “You shouldn’t be here, idiot.”

Shouyou chuckled, putting his arm to his forehead as he wiped off some sweat. “What… What are  _ you _ doing here?” He asked back between his panting.

“I asked you first,” Kageyama responded, putting his hand on Shouyou’s leg. Shouyou grimaced slightly, causing Kageyama to frown. “Did you bike here?”

Shouyou shook his head, putting his hand on top of Kageyama’s. “I walked here.”

Kageyama let out a shaky breath. “That’s the dumbest thing you could’ve done.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, his breathing still out of control. “I just… just want to jump.”

Shouyou watched as Kageyama’s shoulders tensed up slightly, realizing the situation they were in. “I’m sorry,” Kageyama muttered, looking away.

Shouyou realized, after years of not being able to see Kageyama, that he was still blaming himself for the injury. Still thought it was his toss that caused this, still thought that he was the one that took volleyball away from Shouyou. He put his arms by his side, attempting to sit up despite this leg still in pain. Kageyama didn’t seem to notice until he looked back at Hinata, who was closer to him than before. “Hina—”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Shouyou interrupted. “It wasn’t you. I landed wrong, Kageyama-kun. You didn’t do this.”

Kageyama flicked Shouyou’s forehead, Shouyou not expecting the response. Before he could say something back, Kageyama cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you after it happened, idiot. That’s what I meant.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened, the incident replaying in his head. Kageyama was the only person who hadn’t gone to see him after they lost against Itachiyama, the only person he lost touch with. It was something he didn’t come to understand, something he loathed himself for, and he didn’t know why he didn’t chase after Kageyama.

Maybe it was because he couldn’t even run properly anymore.

Shouyou melted into Kageyama’s touch, rubbing his cheek against Kageyama’s hand. “It’s okay,” he muttered. “Sorry I didn’t stay in touch.”

Kageyama hummed, putting his free hand in Shouyou’s hair. “We shouldn’t make this a sorry festival, dumbass. You’re still in pain, right?”

Shouyou nodded as soon as Kageyama put his hand off of Shouyou’s cheeks, Shouyou immediately letting his head fall onto Kageyama’s familiar chest. “Sorry,” he whispered, feeling the pain in his leg spike up.

Kageyama put his arms around Shouyou, lifting him up as Shouyou huddled close to Kageyama, something he hadn’t done in so long. After three years of not being able to see the person he once called his partner, he allowed himself to be selfish. Allowed himself to take advantage of Kageyama’s warmth and softness, just for once. Until they had to separate once again.

He opened his eyes to sunlight shining on both him and Kageyama, feeling weight on top of his shoulders. Shouyou looked to Kageyama, whose face was flushed. “Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, crossing his arms.

Shouyou nodded, despite the pain he still felt in his leg. “I’m fine!” He exclaimed, looking Kageyama over. He realized the Scweiden Adlers jacket Kageyama was once wearing was no longer on him. Shouyou looked at the weight on top of his shoulders, only to realize the jacket was on top of him. “Kageyama…”

Kageyama scowled. “You shouldn’t be jumping. You know that.”

Shouyou looked away, chuckling. “I know.”

Kageyama sighed, sitting down next to Shouyou. He put his hand on top of Shouyou’s leg, watching as he hissed in pain. “Do you have any medicine with you?” Kageyama asked.

“No,” Shouyou replied. “I didn’t think I’d need it.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You’d think after three years you’d at least be a little smarter. You haven’t changed too much, I see.”

Shouyou chuckled, looking at Kageyama’s new hairstyle and the Schweiden Adlers jacket on top of him. “And you’ve changed so much. Went to the Olympics, too.”

Kageyama hummed, looking back at Shouyou. “I wish you were there,” he admitted, immediately looking away right after he said that. “Or, I wish you were still in volleyball. Maybe our fated match would’ve been played soon. Maybe we’d be able to see who’s better.”

Shouyou smiled, knowing this was some sort of way to comfort him. “Is that a challenge, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama gave Shouyou a small smile. “You couldn’t even participate if you tried. Don’t hurt yourself even more.”

Shouyou felt a grin wash over his face. He hadn’t talked to Kageyama in so long, hadn’t been able to banter with someone as easily as he could with Kageyama. He looked to Kageyama, switching the position of his hand upwards to hold Kageyama’s hand. “What are you doing here?” He asked, remembering that Kageyama had to have a reason to walk through the doors of the gym.

Kageyama flushed slightly at the sudden change in their position, but nonetheless gripped Shouyou’s hand as he answered. “I was nearby and I wanted to see if anything changed. Saw you on the floor, though.”

Shouyou chuckled. “Was it scary?”

Kageyama, even if he looked like he didn’t want to admit it, nodded. “I didn’t expect to see you like that again. I thought that maybe it was a nightmare, or something.”

Shouyou hummed, cuddling up against Kageyama’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he whispered, feeling his chest become overwhelmed with emotion. Emotions of guilt, happiness, and sadness, all at the same time.

“You know it’s okay, idiot,” Kageyama said, letting go of Shouyou’s hand and putting his arm around him, using his free hand to replace his other one. “I can’t believe it took you being dumb for us to meet again.”

“Bakageyama!” Shouyou exclaimed. “That’s so rude. I wasn’t being dumb at all!”

“You kind of were, you aren’t supposed to jump,” Kageyama hissed. 

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Then I’m glad I was being dumb. Maybe it was worth the pain.”

“Do you regret it?” Kageyama asked. “Losing touch, I mean.”

Shouyou nodded, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s hand. “More than anything. I regret not being able to see you. Not being able to…”

“To..?” Kageyama asked, facing Shouyou.

Shouyou let out a small breath. It had been three years, after all. Maybe he’d let Kageyama go after this, maybe he’d regret his entire existence when this was over, but he had to do the one thing his injury couldn’t stop.

Shouyou faced Kageyama, readying himself as he got closer to Kageyama’s face. He didn’t pull away, didn’t back up, so Shouyou moved forwards, planting his lips on Kageyama’s own.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He felt Kageyama tense up slightly as Shouyou kissed him, his lips soft and plump.

Then, once he felt Kageyama kiss him back, pushing him backwards slightly, he couldn’t help but feel happiness despite the slight stinging in his leg.

And-  _ oh my god he was kissing Kageyama Tobio the love of his life? The only person Shouyou had ever come to fall in love with? And he was kissing back? _

Shouyou pulled away, panting as he lost his breath. Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Breathe through your nose, dumbass,” he muttered.

“Oh! I didn’t even think of that!” Shouyou exclaimed. He immediately blushed as he realized what he just did. “I… er, can we do that again?”

Kageyama flushed, nodding slowly. “I… yeah. Yeah.”

Shouyou smiled at Kageyama’s awkwardness, leaning back in to kiss him once again. Kageyama kissed back eagerly, the two of them melting into each other’s arms.

After a while, Shouyou pulled away, smiling as he caught Kageyama’s grin. He used his free hand to cup Kageyama’s face, smiling as widely as he could.

“I love you,” he confessed, knowing he had nothing left to lose.

And what he got was Kageyama adjusting the Schweiden Adlers jacket around his shoulders, smiling as wide as he could as he whispered, “I love you, too, idiot.”

Shouyou couldn’t help but completely ignore the aching in his leg, focused solely on Kageyama and his beautiful, smiling face. He couldn’t ask for anything more. 

It wasn’t the view from the summit, but it was a view he’d never forget for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for reading !! i hope u all enjoyed !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
